


【旧剑高文】冀求

by huanglin



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglin/pseuds/huanglin
Summary: 非常我流，巨幅ooc，鬼知道在哪条世界线虽然放在这里，但车的成分不怎么多（划掉）本文又名《不识爱的悲哀之龙啊》、《奴隶少年卡文英》（划掉）





	【旧剑高文】冀求

初夏微雨过后的夜晚总是非常怡人，能够嗅到空气中雨水和青草的味道，令人烦躁的闷热也暂时得到平息，适合在庭院里就着花香小酌一杯，或者外出纳凉放松心情，当然，也非常适合做爱。  
高文修长的双腿挂在我的腰上，天青色的眼瞳蒙上一层薄雾，从微张的唇中吐出情欲的低吟。我低下头亲吻他的眼睑，他的睫毛便不安地颤抖，轻轻扫在我的唇上，同时伸手勾住我的脖颈，仰头向我索求更多。  
这样美好的夜晚里，我不想太快结束，于是与他温存了许久，才让他和我一同释放出来。  
高文舒缓地叹息，我又吻了吻他，从他身上离开。  
他把手伸向我，手指触碰我的阴茎，于是我停在原地。他替我将安全套摘了下来，打结扔进垃圾桶里。  
我笑了起来：“你不必替我做这些事的，我自己来就行，好孩子。要不要去洗个澡？”  
他乖顺地摇头，端起放在床头的冰水，表示要喝完这一杯再去。  
我也拾起我的那一杯，沁凉的触感从舌尖一直浸入到四肢。杯中的冰块已经完全溶化，但尚残有余凉，却透出床头灯温暖的黄光来。  
“高文，我想送你一件礼物。”我说，“但一时间不知道究竟送你什么好。思来想去，还是决定直接问你。说说看吧，你想要什么？我会尽力满足你的。”  
他犹豫了一会：“我没有什么想要的，先生。我拥有的已经足够多了。”  
“随便什么都行，就当是为了我，好吗？”  
高文双手捧着他的杯子，垂眼望进杯中的水波里：“那么……我想要懂得，什么是‘爱’。”  
我一时间愣住了。  
他疑惑地呼唤我：“先生？”  
“……真是可惜。”我如此叹息，“不过，这是个好愿望，高文。”

真是可惜。  
无论从哪个方面来看，高文都是绝佳的床伴人选，听话又热情，并且是一名男性。  
他刚刚来到的时候，几乎什么都不懂，唯一知道的只有听从我的命令，这曾经让我头疼了很久，因为不管我做什么他都会跟在我身边，让我本来就少得可怜的私人空间被压榨得所剩无几，而我又不能赶他走——因为他会像根木桩似的，在我留下他的地方原地站一整天。以至于我不得不手把手地教他许多东西，包括但不仅限于读书、音乐和绘画之类，一个月后情况才终于好转一些。  
奇妙的是，尽管他在行为上机械得像个人偶，却拥有青空一样的眼睛，和可以称之为耀眼的笑容。每次他笑起来，都会让我联想到太阳……这或许就是我愿意教他这许多东西的原因。  
这么多年里，我从未限制过他什么，无论是书籍的阅读、或者床笫之间，都会尽量遵循他的意愿，这也是我对我所有下属的态度。  
不过，早知如此，我是否会将他关起来呢？关在一个只有我知道的地方，蒙上他的眼睛、堵住他的耳朵？  
我掐灭了这个危险的想法。  
我的高文有“爱”的对象了，这是件好事，人就是应当去爱的。  
尽管他自己也许还不知道。

白色的、空无一物的房间里，有的仅仅是两把相对而立的交椅。  
我坐在其中的一把上，双手交握，放于交叠的膝上。  
“老师，我有一个问题想要请教您。”我如是说。  
“哦？”梅林发出代表感兴趣的音节，她坐在另一把交椅上，“我的红龙，你已经很久没有向我请教过问题了，久到我以为你已经彻底不需要我啦。”  
“没有的事，老师。距离我上次向您请教才不到一个月而已，我需要向您学习的事还有很多。”  
梅林闲散地靠在她的椅子上，虹色的眼瞳盯着我的脸瞧：“那么，就说说你的问题吧。”  
“我想要知道，什么是‘爱’。”  
“……”  
梅林慢慢坐直了身体。  
“我的好亚瑟，你怎么突然想起来问这个？”  
“只是别人问我的，”我解释道，“我无法回答，但是答应了要给他一个答案。”  
“哎呀，”梅林发出极轻的一声叹息，“这你可就问错人啦。”

经过十天的观察，我发现了一个可能的对象。  
不，几乎已经确定是她了。  
是个非常漂亮的女孩子，有着一头乌黑的长发和白皙的脸庞，几乎隔天就会来一次，每次都是上午出现。她仅仅只是站在门口，并不进来，而门卫会为她通报。其实如果有人要找高文，门卫都会先告诉我，对，我确实记得同意过这件事，只不过从未注意过她来得如此频繁。高文每次都回去见她，如果手上有什么未完成的事，就会叫她稍等一会，然后出门去与她说一会话，接过她带来的一篮小点心。  
嗯，这女孩从未进过大门。  
唉，我是该夸奖他吗？  
我的桌子上时不时多出的糕点也终于有了来源，因为是高文拿给我的，我之前从未过问过它们的出处，还以为是他叫厨师多做的。拈起一小块放进嘴里，我夸奖道：“很好吃，这些都是从哪来的？”  
“请您放心，我都试吃过了。”他说，“是一位女士送给我的，十分美味，所以也想给您尝尝。”  
“……”  
或许是我沉默得太久，高文向我投来了一个疑惑的眼神。  
“……你该和她出去一起走走，嗯，约个会什么的。”我终于憋出这一句来，“这样的话，你就能知道爱是什么了。”  
这样一定就能知道了。我一厢情愿地这么认为着。他们很快就能在一起了。  
于是等高文听从了我的话，与那个女孩一同出门之后，我也开始准备物色下一个人选了。唉，我总不能去夜总会找人，相比之下我还是更喜欢固定的床伴。  
如果可以的话，我其实不想让高文走，他实在太合我的心意了。如果他爱的是我那该有多好——嗯，这又是个危险的想法。  
我是什么都给不了他的，他爱谁都好，可千万不能爱上我。

“先生，我回来了。”  
我看了看时间，端起一旁的茶杯：“这么快？这才不到一个小时。”  
高文已经在门厅换下了外衣，这时便直接过来帮我整理文件：“格蕾瑞尔说，以后都不会再来找我了。”  
我差点喷出一口茶。  
“……别伤心，高文。”我生硬地安慰他，“可是为什么会变成这样？你们吵架了？”  
“不，我们没有吵架，她只是这样说。这有什么问题吗，先生？她是否对您很重要？如果是那样的话，我会去请求她回来的。”  
“不，不，不是那样，你不必再去找她。”我看着他的眼睛，而他避开了，“重点是，你真的一点也不伤心？”  
高文垂下目光，盯着手里的文件：“我没有什么特别的感觉，先生。”  
我最不想看到的事情还是实现了。  
我感到遗憾，有些心疼，还有些微的、细小的欢欣冒出头来，便被我一个个揪出、砍断。  
他有一段时间没有说话，仔仔细细看着手中的文件。  
“你觉得她怎么样？”我问。  
他放下了那份被他攥皱的文件：“很好，非常美丽，很合适您……桂妮薇尔，她的名字也很好听。您会和她结婚吗？”  
“如果一切顺利，会的。”  
我知道这很残忍，但我不得不这么做，否则他只会更加痛苦。

等我终于把一天的事物都料理完，时间已经是深夜。我洗过澡，坐到床边慢慢喝一杯杜松子酒，无奈地想今天的效率实在是太低了。  
门被轻轻扣响，不多不少，极为礼貌的三下，无论是次数还是力度，我都十分熟悉。  
“请进。”  
高文走了进来，他的头发看起来很潮湿，看样子也刚刚洗过澡。  
他背过身去，将门关好，然后再次转向我，贴着我坐下了。  
“先生，”我听出他的声音发着抖，“您希望我离开吗？”  
我侧过身，撩起他的额发，吻上他光洁的额头：“你说过，你希望懂得‘爱’。”  
“如果懂得爱就要离开您，那么我宁愿永远都不懂！”  
他不管不顾地吻住了我的唇，把我推到在床上。我看着他的脸，看到泪水从他的眼角溢出。  
我像哄一个孩子那样，轻轻拍着他的背。  
真可怜啊，就像一只将要被遗弃的小狗，让人止不住地心疼。  
于是我任由他解开我的衣服，任由他亲吻我、抚摸我，舔舐我的阴茎、吸吮我的囊袋，我允许他这么做，我允许他从我身上索取这些东西。  
但他不可以更进一步了。  
高文骑在我身上，张开双腿想要坐下来，却难以做到，因为我制止了他。他的声音里蕴藏着压抑的哭腔，他问：“为什么？”  
“这是无果的事情，”我回答他，“如果你真的这么做了，你只会比现在更痛苦。”  
“没关系……我全部都会接受，无论快乐还是痛苦，只要是您给予的，我都会接受。”  
他全身都在发抖，泪水止不住地滴下，可嘴角却是上扬的：“我只想要在您身边……我只想要拥有我的是您。”  
我撑起身体，吻去他眼角的泪痕。  
“傻孩子。”  
我最终还是进入了他。  
“我想要……”他高高仰起头，露出脆弱的脖颈，他的声音被顶弄得时断时续，嗓子几乎已经喊哑了。  
但他仍然坚持将那句话说完：“我想要……去……爱您……”  
我怜悯地吻住了他的唇。


End file.
